Coffee Explains All
by BrOkEnToYbOx
Summary: ... Becuase for somethething inanimate, it sure says a lot. A compilation of small coffee themed drabbles :3
1. Iced Caffé Americano

They were like an Iced Caffé Americano – ice and water combined with a strong, rich shot of expresso. Ice, for Gray and water for Juvia along with the strong coffee taste that summarised their unwavering feelings – even if one half had only just realised theirs.

Gray kicked a stray pebble, his hands stuffed nonchalantly in his pockets. Juvia liked him – no, like, she _really _liked him. More than a friend. How could he not have noticed? Gray mentally slapped himself for not realising sooner, looking back – the blushing, the squirming, and the fainting – it had been so obvious, yet he had been so blind. It had taken Erza to knock him into reality.

Juvia didn't want to just be friends with Gray – she wanted to be so much more – and in all honesty, the ice mage wasn't sure what to do. Everything was suddenly so messed up, and he wasn't sure what he was feeling anymore. Did he like Juvia? Yes, of course he did. But did he like Juvia as more than a friend? He didn't have an answer for that…

Taking a deep breath, Gray stopped walking, deciding to slow down and think about all this. What did he feel like when _around_ Juvia? It was a start… So, what _did_ he feel like around the blue haired girl?

Well, she made him smile – her innocent, somewhat childish behaviour always made his lips curve upwards, sometimes without the man even realising it himself. She also made him feel protective, even more so than he already was for the females of his guild. She made him jealous – no, correction, her with _Lyon_ made him jealous.

So did that mean he liked her?

Gray sighed and pressed his – suddenly – bare back against the cool brick wall of the alley, his grey gaze drifting up towards the star lit sky. His breath came out in white plumes, and even though he was an ice mage, the chill of the night still made him shiver lightly.

Then, how did he feel when he _wasn't_ around her?

The word worried instantly popped into his mind – especially after what happened on Tenrou, Gray found himself nervous about whether Juvia was alright or not. Be she on a mission or on her way home, Gray couldn't stop the clawing inside of him. Lonely, was another thing he felt when she wasn't around – if you think he didn't notice her stalking, you were wrong, and on those rare occasions where she wasn't following him, he felt somewhat empty; like a part of him was missing.

So did _that _mean he liked her?

Another sigh – damn, things suddenly got so complicated. Why couldn't feelings be simple – why couldn't there only be two or three emotions that covered everything, like Natsu's strategies. Why were there so many things that you could feel, not even knowing what half of them were?

Angry and confused, Gray kicked a random can that lay in his path, the force making a dent in the aluminium as it smashed into the wall opposite where Gray was leaning…

Then ricocheted back, hitting the Fairy Tail mage square in the nose.

"Shit!" Gray hollered, his hand shooting up to hold his suddenly throbbing nose.

"Gray-Sama?" Gray cracked open one eye, grey meeting blue as his gaze caught hold of Juvia Lockser, a concerned look painting her pale face. "Are you ok?"

Timidly, the water mage reached out and Gray instinctively removed his hand to let the younger girl brush her fingers over his sore nose, her touch feather light. He flinched when she hovered over a painful patch, and Juvia instantly pulled her hand away.

"Sorry!" She squeaked. "Juvia didn't mean to hurt Gray-Sama!"

Gray smiled a crooked smile, careful not to further injure his already injured nose. Juvia blushed and looked away, butterflies fluttering in her stomach at that oh-so-dreamy smile coming from her secret – ok, maybe not so secret – crush.

Suddenly, all his earlier thoughts came rushing back. How she made him smile, how she made him protective and jealous. How when she was gone, he worried or felt so lonely and he gulped, everything making sense now that she was in front of him.

He liked her – maybe it wasn't love yet, but the feelings he had were strong. He had been blind before, or maybe he just didn't want to admit the truth. Maybe he was even scared to admit how he felt, having lost so many people in the past; maybe he was frightened that he would lose Juvia too.

But he wasn't going to hide anymore.

"Juvia?" The blue haired girl snapped her head up at the mention of her name, her eyes bearing such pure innocence. Gray grinned, the pain in his nose forgotten as new emotions swirled within. "How about we go get that dinner that you offered a couple of days ago?"

The dinner that Lyon had so rudely stopped from happening.

Juvia's face deepened from a tint of pink to full blown rose red, maybe even crimson and she hesitantly nodded. Gray's grin stretched and he pushed himself off from the wall, gently taking Juvia's hand in his and tugging the confused – but happy – girl out from the alley and into the bustling town of Crocus, busy even at night.

Yes. They were like an Iced Caffé Americano – ice and water combined with a strong, rich shot of expresso. Ice, for Gray and water for Juvia along with the strong coffee taste that summarised their unwavering feelings – even if one half had only just realised theirs.

* * *

**So, I was looking on the Starbucks website for their summer specials when I came across this coffee and for some reason it reminded me of Gray and Juvia. So now, I've decided to do little drabbles about different coffee's that match either Fairy Tail relationships, or just a specific person.**

**Hopefully this will cure my writers block for 'The Game'! :)**


	2. Caramel Macchiato

It described her perfectly. She was pure and innocent, like the soft flavouring of vanilla – yet, she was powerful, more so than she thinks; she's strong like that one shot of expresso. And to top it off, she's undeniably sweet – that it, when she isn't angry about the 'intruders' in her house – just like those criss-crosses of caramel splattered across the top. Yes, it described her perfectly – she was just like a Caramel Macchiato.

"How's Lucy's condition?" Erza asked as Natsu came jogging back onto the balcony. The pink haired boy grinned wide.

"She seems fine." He answered simply, a tight feeling in his stomach. "She said she was going to take a shower."

In all honesty, he didn't think she was fine – she just didn't seem the same to him. That gleeful glint in her chocolate brown eyes was missing, and her smile seemed so forced and oh so very broken. Natsu wanted to do something to cheer her up, but what could he do?

"Shall we go take another look?" The pink haired teen asked, desperately wanting Erza to send him back to Lucy's room, just so she wouldn't be alone. After his – somewhat – innocent suggestion, Elfman's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"You… you can't, right?" He stammered, shocked by Natsu's total disregard for a woman's privacy – especially when their taking showers. "Now is…"

Natsu tilted his head cutely to the side, like a dog not understanding what was happening right before his eyes.

"Why?" The Salamander asked, genuine curiosity in his voice. Then, he realised what Elfman was getting at and his eyes grew wide with understanding before he spun on his heels and began to head back to Lucy's apartment.

"You can't." The command was concrete and the grip on his hood was iron. "The second match is already starting."

And just like that, Natsu's attention was snapped away from Lucy, and back to the arena below, his simple mind not being able to cope with more than two thoughts at a time. Yet, he decided that later, when he had some free time, he would definitely find something to cheer her up…

* * *

… Easier said than done.

Natsu sighed in exasperation as he pulled his nose away from yet another shop window, the small boutique holding nothing that he could use to cheer up his best friend. What would she want anyway? A necklace? No, too simple. Another key? But, how would he know which ones she had and which ones she didn't? He didn't pay much attention, people.

Giving up, the brown eyed boy dragged himself into a nearby coffee shop before slumping down at one of their many tables. Bored, he drummed his fingers on the fine wood, his eyes scanning the menu half-heartedly.

He needed something that matched Lucy – something that summed up who she was. So, then, what exactly _was_ she? Sweet, that was a given – she was always so happy and kind. Innocent – unless annoyed, then she was anything but innocent.

And strong – anyone could see that she was strong. She was so powerful, and not just in magic – her heart and her courage made her an outstanding mage.

But what was there that had all that combined?

Then, something caught the dragon slayers eyes and he leant in closer so as to read the description. He smirked.

* * *

Knock, knock, knock.

There was the sound of soft footsteps padding across carpet as Lucy quickly tossed her towel to the floor before hurriedly finding some clothes to fling on. Who could be at her door now? She could've sworn that everyone would be watching the games…

Click.

Brown clashed with brown as Lucy's eyes locked with Natsu's. The boy grinned, his pointed canines gleaming in the dim hallway light. Lucy looked slightly confused, her damp golden hair hanging limply over her shoulders.

"Natsu…" She whispered.

"Hey, Lucy." The boy greeted.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde celestial mage continued, her eyes slightly wide. The games were still going on, right? Then why was Natsu… "Aren't you watching the matches?"

Natsu raised one hand to scratch the back of his neck, the other hidden behind his back. The pink haired boy's gaze wandered slightly to the side.

"Well, you see, I was…" He trailed off slightly, before remembering what he was going to say. "But then I got to thinking about you, and how sad you looked, and how I don't like it when you're upset. The Lucy I know and love is always smiling and cheerful, so to see you so… broken, it just didn't feel right…"

"Natsu…" She took a small step forwards, one hand clutched over her heart.

"So I wanted to cheer you up. I went all across Crocus looking for something that would make you smile again, but I couldn't find anything…" He suddenly snapped his head back around to face Lucy, his childish grin bright and gleeful. "And then I found something. It won't last – in fact, it won't survive longer than ten minutes – but reading the description, it summed you up perfectly!"

"Natsu, what are you–?" The blonde didn't get to finish as a paper cup was thrust at her, a delicious fragrance wafting from the top. With his spare hand, Natsu carefully pried the white lid off from the drink, revealing rich foam decorated with lines of sweet, sweet caramel.

Lucy looked from the drink to Natsu, to the drink again, then back to her salmon haired best friend. The boy's grin stretched further – is that even possible? – than before as he gently took Lucy's hand and wrapped her fingers around the warm cup.

"It's a Caramel Macchiato. You're pure and innocent, like the soft flavouring of vanilla – yet, you are also powerful, more so than you think; you're strong like that one shot of expresso. And to top it off, you're undeniably sweet – that is, when you aren't angry about the me and Happy entering you house without permission – just like those criss-crosses of caramel splattered across the top. It describes you perfectly, Luce – you're just like a Caramel Macchiato."

Lucy felt tears sting her eyes and her lips curved softly upwards. She clutched the drink in her hands and watched as Natsu stuffed his hands in his pockets, already walking down the hall. He stopped though, craning his neck over his shoulder to give the girl one last amazing grin.

"And don't worry Luce, next time, you definitely won't lose."

Then he was gone. Lucy raised the cup to her lips and took a small sip, her smile widening as she felt the flavour dance across her taste buds. A Caramel Macchiato, huh? Seriously, Natsu…

"Thank you…"

* * *

**I really liked this one :) **

**I think next is 'Flavoured Latte'!**

**See if you can guess who it is? I bet you won't be able to!**


	3. Expresso

He was like an Expresso. Strong, rich flavour that overpowered almost everything. But, below the powerful front, if you were an expert at taste, you could just get the hint of sweet, sweet Caramel.

Rogue watched from the balcony as her eyes grew wide, sweat plastering her snow white hair to her face. He gulped, watching as the other members of his team looked on with disgust at their 'comrade'. Why did they hate her so? They had been just fine with her only minutes ago and now…

Sometimes Rogue really wondered if it was worth it – if being strong, and powerful and mysterious was really worth how cruel he had to be. How cruel they all had to be. As expected, the master of Sabertooth was furious at the white haired girls loss, his face contorted horribly with rage. Rogue had to bite down on his tongue to stop himself from shouting out – to stop himself from the defending the young celestial mage.

But a dark, mysterious dragon slayer didn't rescue little girls, did they? No, apparently not – by Sabertooth standards, being strong meant disowning anything that didn't meet your standards, and Rogue hated that that twisted way of thinking was getting to him.

He hated that it was getting to Sting.

"He sure does take things to an extreme, huh, our master…" The blonde haired teen mumbled, his hands placed round the back of his head as he strode through the hallways.

"It can't be helped." Lector piped up from a few steps in front. "This is the way of the strongest guild, after all."

Strongest guild? Pfft, they were nothing more than cowards – cowards who were afraid to be any less than perfect. Because, being perfect was what a person should be, right?

"Fro's lonely…"

No. People were perfect for being un-perfect – and that law made sense, even if it didn't seem like it, and once again, Rogue found himself asking the question…

"This is a 'guild'?" The words had unconsciously slipped from his thoughts into his mouth and out through his usually straight lips. Sting stopped up ahead, his head craning over his shoulder.

"Huh?" It was barely even a word – more like a noise.

Rogue swallowed. Might as well get everything out. Sting would agree with him after all – because Rogue knew that if that had been him, Sting would have stood out and said something…

Right. Right?

"Yukino was our comrade." Rogue stated, because, after all, she was…

Stings mouth curved upwards into a vicious half smirk, and his eyes somewhat narrowed at his friend – or, at least Rogue had thought that they were friends.

"She disappeared because she was weak." Weak, that word again. "The strongest guild has no need for her, right?" It was a rhetorical question, and Rogue narrowed his eyes at the blonde in front of him.

Their guild was in no way strong – Yukino was strong. She had stripped in front of everyone and she had bared the lashings of their guild masters words and then she had walked away. She was stronger than any of the cowards left behind, taking orders from a pig of a mage.

Sting and Lector were a few feet in front now, talking about the new addition to their team as if nothing had happened – as if a young girl hadn't just been brutally exiled from everything she called home. And Rogue hadn't protected her and Sting would never protect him and the weak would just…

"Rogue…" A trembling voice spoke from beside – and slightly below – the dragon slayer, causing the usually stoic man to turn and face his exceed partner. "Fro is weak too…" there were tears brimming in the small cats eyes and Rogue felt something spark inside of him. "Will Fro disappear too?"

No the weak won't disappear. No more will Rogue be Sabertooth's definition of 'strong'. He will make his own path. He will protect what was important to him and to only those who deserve it – those who are willing to look close enough – will he show his true feelings.

"You won't disappear, Frosch." He said, an uncharacteristic smile gracing his features. No, it wasn't 'uncharacteristic', it was who he _really _was. "I'm with you after all."

And Fro's teary smile proved it – he didn't want to be the bad guy anymore. Slowly, he wanted to break out of his shell, he wanted people to taste how sweet he could be.

Because he was like an Expresso. Strong, rich flavour that overpowered almost everything. But, below the powerful front, if you were an expert at taste, you could just get the hint of sweet, sweet Caramel.

* * *

**I don't think I done too well on this one, but I really wanted to write something about Rogue and that oh-so-amazing smile of his! He has quickly shot to the top five of my favourite Fairy Tail boys just because of that! And question, is Fro a boy or girl? Me is confused! o.O**

**And yes, I did change it from Flavoured Latte to Expresso - it just seemed to fit more :)**


End file.
